Summer in the Hammock
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Inspired by tumblr prompt: Imagine your otp on a hammock together, and person A is asleep on person B's chest while person B keeps one foot on the floor in hopes of keeping person A asleep. / Beca and Chloe spend a summer day by the pool, Beca later falling asleep on Chloe in the hammock.


**basically I'm tired of this Jersey weather and all the snow on the ground. so let's bring summer into our lives here. enjoy**

* * *

Chloe stared at the cloudless sky, the warm sun hitting her skin. She sat in her black bikini at the edge of her parents' pool, her legs in the water. Being home from school in the summer was so peaceful, especially when she was relaxing in the backyard. The only downer was not getting to see Beca everyday. She still texted her girlfriend constantly but it wasn't the same, and with Beca's summer job it was hard to make time. Chloe looked behind her to the poolside chair that held her phone and her speaker. She was tempted to get up and grab her phone to text the younger girl, but she stayed put, getting lost in the sky again.

Beca parked her car in front of a beautiful white house. She got out and grabbed her bag, walking around the side of the house to the gate leading to the backyard. She peered over and smiled at the sight and sound before her. Chloe's "backyard playlist" could be heard from the front of the house. Beca opened the gate and immediately her eyes found Chloe's beautiful red hair sitting by the pool. She noticed that Chloe's phone sat on the chair behind her and smiled. The brunette slowly creeped up behind Chloe and quickly pushed her into the pool.

When Chloe reached the surface again, she was already yelling before she could even see who it was. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Wipe your eyes, nerd," Beca laughed.

Chloe's anger quickly vanished at the sound of Beca's voice, her wiping the water off her face,

"Beca! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I got off early and wanted to surprise you," she smiled. "Are your parents home?"

"Yeah, they should be in the kitchen."

"Okay, love. I'm gonna go say hi to them and I'll meet you in the pool," she said with a wink, turning around and walking inside the back door of the house.

Chloe was overtaken with joy. Her relaxing day just got a whole lot better. When Beca returned outside, she was wearing a white bikini top with pink bottoms. Chloe swam to the edge of the pool closest to Beca and smiled, "Give me a kiss. You push me in the pool without so much as a greeting."

Beca laughed and bent down to give her girlfriend a kiss, becoming shocked at the redhead pulling her in the water. She reached the surface and wiped her face. "Okay, I deserve that."

"Yeah, you do. Now give me a kiss for real."

Beca rolled her eyes and kissed the other girl's lips. "I didn't even get to put sunscreen on. You know I'm pale. Pale burns very easily, Chloe."

"Okay, put some stupid sunblock on and then let's lay in the hammock for a little bit before going back in."

"That's perfect."

The girls got out of the pool and dried themselves off. Chloe rubbed sunscreen on Beca's poor, pale skin—teasing her about it while doing so, and then walked around the pool to the hammock. Beca crawled into Chloe's side, while the redhead's leg hung out to push off the floor and rock them. Beca could hear Chloe's heart beat as she laid her head on the girl's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. The redhead smiled and kissed the top of Beca's head, then repeatedly running her hand over her brown hair. After a couple minutes, Chloe stopped pushing her leg off the ground to hold it still, but that wasn't working for long. As soon as the hammock stopped rocking, Beca started to whine.

"You want me to keep rocking it?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, her head still on the redhead's chest. Chloe smiled and continued to move her leg. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The smell of chlorine in Beca's hair and the warmth of the sun on her skin was Chloe's definition of summer. It was like nothing could go wrong in the world.

She hadn't known how long she had been zoned out but the soft sound of Beca's snore brought her back. Chloe kept rocking the hammock, Beca in her arms, as she watched her mother walk out of the back door of the house and start toward them. As she neared, Chloe put her index finger to her mouth and whispered, "Be quiet, she's sleeping."

The woman nodded and spoke softly, "Dinner will be ready in a half hour. Should I set Beca a place?"

Chloe nodded, "What time is it?"

"Five. Has she been sleeping this whole time?"

The girl laughed, "Yeah, I didn't even realize so much time had passed."

"Well wake her and come inside."

She nodded and watched her mother walked back into the house. She looked down at the sleeping girl on top of her and started to rub her hand up and down the girl's arm. "Baby, wake up."

Beca started to move her head, letting out a soft groan.

"Time to get up," Chloe giggled.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Five."

"Dude, no way! Are you serious?" Beca asked, suddenly more awake.

"Yeah sleepy head, you slept for two hours. It's okay, I didn't even notice it was that long either. I was too busy keeping this thing rocking and smelling your hair to really pay attention."

"Weirdo," Beca replied, sitting up and throwing her legs out of the hammock to stand.

Chloe stood up after her and smiled, "Dinner will be ready in a few. You wanna go back in the pool after or do you want to just change now?"

"I wanna go back in the pool, I'm fucking sweating."

"Yeah, I know. It's all over me."

Beca shrugged, "Sorry, that's summer for ya."

"A little sweat won't stop me from cuddling you though," the redhead winked.

"Not sure if that's normal or weird... Leaning toward weird."

"Oh shut up. Come on, let's go inside."

Chloe held her hand out and Beca grabbed it, pulling the taller girl down for a kiss.

"Love you," the brunette smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
